Take It All Away
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Based on "Haunted". Tyler was attacked by Vicki, except that he remembered some of it, despite Damon's suggestion to forget. He goes to tell Jeremy what he remembers, leading to a new trust between them. However, this is only the beginning of unforeseen tragedy that will devastate both of them, causing them to draw even closer than they ever imagined. Eventual Jyler. Episode 7 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Take It All Away**

Author's Note: This is my first ever Vampire Diaries fic. I recently got into the show on Netflix. Being into Teen Wolf, I knew I'd like this show. I'm still on S1, and I know there's four seasons, so this is AU. I hope you like it.

I think I ship Jyler, so if you want more be sure to drop me some reviews.

The first chapter takes place at the very beginning of "Haunted" after Tyler is attacked by Vicki and Damon hypnotizes him to "remember nothing". Tyler doesn't go home, he goes to tell Jeremy what he remembers.

Pairing: Eventual Jyler

ooOoo

**One**

Tyler hardly remembered when he'd started driving. His memory was still a blur. He felt like he shouldn't remember, just allow it to pass. Yet he couldn't. Hadn't he seen Vicki?

He didn't quite remember. It was still such a blur. He couldn't help feeling that he should tell someone, knowing that she was missing. What if he was just imagining things because he wanted her to be alright? He couldn't say he wasn't worried. He still cared about her.

There was only one person he felt he could confide this strange episode in, as much as he hated the thought. Tyler didn't entirely dislike Jeremy, but he still hated that Vicki had chosen him. Hadn't that been his fault though? He had brushed her off, lied to her about the party, and been a totally lame boyfriend.

Jeremy deserved her. Tyler couldn't help acknowledging that. Vicki deserved to be treated like a Princess. Tyler could never do that. His mom had been right. She was beneath his class. Sometimes he hated being a Lockwood. Was his mom really right? Did being high class matter when it came to love?

Tyler felt like a big phoney. He pulled into the Gillbert driveway, knowing Jeremy wasn't likely to appreciate his presence, now of all times. It had to be done anyway. Even he had a conscience. Everyone deserved to know that Vicki was alright, she was still alive.

Tyler stepped onto the porch and knocked at the door gently. He felt nervousness rise in him. Jeremy was physically stronger than he was, and there was a possibility his peer could be in a very sour mood. Jeremy had decked him on more than one occasion, though Tyler had to admit he had been kind of a prick.

The door swung back and Jeremy glared at him immediately upon contact.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Tyler willed himself to remain calm, shrugging and burying his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I figured you'd appreciate some information," Tyler said, tone non-chalant.

"About what?" Jeremy asked, unable to keep the hope out of his expression. "Vicki?"

"Who else? I don't remember it clearly, but I think I saw her. I remember I had gotten in my car."

Jeremy looked at him strangely.

"Wait a sec," Jeremy began in slight disbelief. "You're saying you don't remember this exactly? What are you, high?"

"Naw man," Tyler replied. "Nothing like that, I just honestly don't entirely recall it. Maybe I'm tired."

Jeremy's fingers clenched into a fist at his sides.

"Are you fucking with me Tyler?" Jeremy demanded, eyes glaring again.

"I swear I'm not," Tyler insisted, raising his hands in truce. "If it means anything... "

He hesitated. Jeremy's expression softened visibly, seeing that Tyler meant him no ill will here. What was he trying to say though? Tyler eyed him strangely a few moments.

"I'm sorry okay? I've been a real idiot, a jerk. You have every reason to not trust me."

Jeremy eyed him with slight shock. Tyler felt like a huge weight had lifted off of him. He had been rotten to Jeremy, and he knew it.

"I can't believe you just apologized to me," Jeremy managed, tone softer. "Tyler Lockwood, apologizing to somebody. Imagine... "

Tyler actually smirked a little, and okay it was true, he didn't apologize often.

Jeremy kept eying him, expression unbelievably gentle considering they usually hated each other's guts.

"Well thanks for telling me Tyler. You wanna come in?"

"Do you want me to?" Tyler asked curiously.

He couldn't imagine Jeremy would actually want him in his house, but the other teen seemed sincere. Jeremy was still giving him that strange look.

"I wouldn't mind some company," Jeremy admitted. "You're not gonna turn back into a world class jerk on me right?"

"No I don't think so," Tyler replied, actually laughing a little. "I'm actually worried about Vicki myself. I wouldn't mind a friend."

He felt a jump of surprise, realizing he'd just called Jeremy a friend. Jeremy smiled a little, apparently having noticed it too. Okay, this was admittedly weird. Since when were he and Jeremy friends?

Jeremy turned around and indicated for him to follow. Tyler stepped through the door strangely. To think Jeremy would actually invite him in. It should feel way more wrong than it actually did. Maybe he'd simply been wrong about Jeremy.

Tyler watched his fellow schoolmate reach into the fridge, grabbing himself a coke, and eying him.

"Want anything?"

"Whatever you're having," Tyler replied with a shrug.

Jeremy grabbed another coke, shutting the fridge and handing it to him. Tyler accepted it, their eyes remaining locked for a long moment. He followed Jeremy into the living room, popping open his coke, letting the cold liquid wash down his throat.

Tyler took a seat on the other end of the couch, leaving the middle cushion between them like guys usually do. He took another swig of his coke. The silence became overwhelming after about a minute.

"What you thinking about?" Tyler ventured carefully.

"I'm just worried," Jeremy said quietly. "I'm worried something will happen to her. I already... "

Jeremy paused and a tear slid down his face. Tyler felt his stomach knot up with sympathy. Jeremy didn't have to say what Tyler knew he meant. He'd already lost his parents...

Jeremy wiped at his eyes and actually managed a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Tyler. Look at me, crying like this. You must think I'm... "

Jeremy cut off again, and no, Tyler didn't think he was anything.

"Jeremy its okay," Tyler said gently. "You've been through a lot. It makes me feel like even more of a jackass, the way I've treated you. I really am sorry."

Jeremy looked at him, eyes surprisingly gentle again.

"You really are, aren't you Tyler? I can see you are. What's gotten into you?"

"Who knows?" Tyler shrugged. "I've been thinking about everything since Vicki and I broke up. I know I didn't deserve her. I've been thinking about what I could have done differently. Maybe sometimes people change."

Jeremy actually gave him a smile. Yeah, maybe sometimes people do. Jeremy found that this new Tyler was okay to be around, maybe even likeable. Maybe they would be friends. Maybe they already were.

Jeremy just hoped Vicki would be alright and come back soon.

ooOoo

There will be more chapters to come. Reviews will motivate me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Take It All Away**

Author's Note: This chapter is set at the end of "Haunted" after Vicki's death. Damon never showed up and erased Jeremy's memory at the end. Jeremy remembered that he had one friend in all the world to help him through the dark.

ooOoo

**Two**

Jeremy sat on his bed, breathing erratic with shock, tears streaming down his face. He'd never forget what Stefan had done, what had happened to Vicki.

He'd loved her, and he knew she hadn't meant to hurt him. Some change had overcome her in her final moments of life. What was it she had become?

He would never forget her last moments, her surprised little gasp for breath, the stake sticking out of her chest. Stefan had done it to save his sister. Jeremy knew that, but that didn't change anything. Vicki was still gone forever.

He couldn't sit here like this forever. He'd go crazy if he just sat here, thinking about all that he'd lost. His parents were gone. Vicki was gone. Who did he really have left?

The answer came to him suddenly. It was one who could understand, who could share this pain with him more than any other. Yet should he tell Tyler? Doubtless he would be equally devestated. Jeremy knew that Tyler had loved Vicki. Yet wouldn't Tyler eventually find out anyway?

It didn't seem as selfish when Jeremy put it to himself that way. He scrolled through his contacts on his phone, telling himself that he was only doing this because Tyler deserved to know. Tyler did deserve it, for Vicki's sake.

Jeremy held the phone to his ear, listening to the tone ring. He inhaled, trying to steady his emotions as the other end picked up.

"Jeremy?"

The sound of Tyler's concerned voice sent a fresh wave of anguish through him. Jeremy made a pained little sound and sniffled, fresh tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Jeremy are you alright?" Tyler asked frantically. "Jeremy!?"

"She's gone Tyler," Jeremy choked out over a sob. "Vicki's dead."

Jeremy had no doubts about what the momentary silence on Tyler's end meant.

"No," Tyler insisted finally. "She can't be."

There was no mistaking the pain in Tyler's own tone now.

"Jeremy please don't screw with me like this man," Tyler almost pleaded.

"I'd never do that Ty. I'm sorry. She really is... "

Jeremy sobbed again. He thought he heard Tyler choke down tears on the other end. Poor guy.

"I'm coming," Tyler sniffled, swallowing down a sob. "I'm coming right now Jeremy... "

The call hung up and Jeremy let his phone fall from his grip, hitting the mattress. He sobbed and then the floodgates were open. Pure anguish poured out of him. Vicki, the first woman he'd ever loved. The first Tyler had ever loved...

Jeremy managed to calm himself down for about five minutes, but then a fresh torrent of emotions washed over him. The pain was just too deep, his heart too empty.

He didn't have time to think on it. A knock at the door cut into his grief. Jeremy sighed and wiped at his eyes, trying to put on a strong face for Tyler. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

He pulled open the front door and there stood Tyler, looking completely lost and broken, unushered tears standing in those eyes. Jeremy felt a few tears slide down his own face, and he didn't know who had moved first. He had flung himself into Tyler's embrace, or had Tyler embraced him?

The warm body against him, holding him, and Jeremy let himself go completely. He heard a sob come from Tyler, tightening his embrace, knowing that his friend needed the comfort just as much.

How could everything be so wrong? Vicki's death was so wrong, and yet in spite of it, Tyler's arms around him felt comforting. Here in these arms Jeremy felt cared about, he felt safe. Nothing could lessen the intense pain of loss. It was knowing he was cared about, being held in Tyler's arms, protected and safe.

In that moment it meant all the world to Jeremy.

ooOoo

I know this wasn't perse a happy chapter, but this fic will get happier. Have faith in me ^_^

There's a few more hurdles for our boys to work through, but this story does have a happy ending.

Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The morning following Vicki's death held pain like nothing Jeremy had ever known. This was already added on top of the grief that he still felt over losing his parents.

He had hardly slept at all, having tossed and turned all night. He had managed to slip in and out of consciousness, but Vicki and the pain would always come back. The memory of that stake through her heart was still too fresh in his mind.

Where had Tyler been? Jeremy couldn't blame him for having to go home eventually. Tyler had stayed until a little after midnight, and his stiff parents had probably been angry about that. What had Jeremy been expecting? Of course Tyler wouldn't have been able to stay all night.

Jeremy found that he was strangely grateful for the time Tyler had given him. Tyler Lockwood was nothing like the hard-hearted creep Jeremy had always thought him to be. They'd both opened up to one another the previous night. Jeremy had confided things in Tyler he never would have thought. Tyler had spoken of his own feelings for Vicki. One thing about it all kept hitting home to Jeremy now. Tyler had kept insisting the he had never hated him.

When Tyler left to go home Jeremy found that the comfort of his presence had taken some of the pain away. Jeremy had thought he'd be able to sleep. Maybe the night wouldn't be so long and lonely thinking of Vicki. Once the thought of her had arisen the pain returned. Jeremy lay in his bed for a long time with tears streaming down his face, wishing that Tyler was still there to ease the pain.

Eventually no more tears came, and Jeremy focused on Tyler to keep thoughts of Vicki from returning. Tyler had the sort of eyes one could easily lose themselves in. Jeremy had drifted into sleep thinking of those eyes looking at him, Tyler with that surprisingly gentle look of concern and caring.

Sleep had been dreamless at first. Jeremy could still remember the dream he'd had. He'd been standing against that school bus, watching helplessly as Vicki tightened her grip on Elena. Stefan was behind Vicki, rushing at her in a blind rage. Jeremy tried to move, but he couldn't. The stake pierced her again. Jeremy's eyes had been wet, followed by the awareness of being awake in his bed, his cheeks soaked with tears.

He'd merely drifted in and out of sleep after that, tossing and turning, trying to shut out the memory of Vicki's death that refused to stop tormenting him.

Finally at around 7 am he simply couldn't lay there in his grief anymore. Jeremy had decided to go downstairs and force himself to eat. He was hungry, and he knew from coping with his parent's death already that starving yourself isn't the answer.

Now here he sat at the kitchen table, shoveling another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth, the sweetness of the marshmellows stimulating his brain. He was at least half-aware of what he was doing. His mind was on eating, not entirely on Vicki, just like when he'd been fixing the bowl of cereal. That was the answer, stay busy. Maybe Tyler would even want to hang out with him today.

Jeremy knew it would be selfish to monopolize all of Tyler's time to detract him from the loss of Vicki, but sheer pain and need would eventually drive him to it. TV did absolutely nothing to numb the ache.

Jeremy didn't want to call too early, but the pain was nearly unbearable by ten o'clock. Finally he decided to give Tyler a call. The phone rang about eight times before finally picking up.

"Hey Jer," Tyler greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much. I was wondering if you were busy?"

Jeremy dreaded that Tyler would say no, after all they weren't exactly good friends just because they'd gotten closer in the last two days.

"Not busy at all actually," Tyler told him. "How about I swing by in about an hour and a half? We could go grab something at the grill."

This was even better than Jeremy could have imagined. Tyler wasn't pushing him away.

"That sounds great," Jeremy replied, some of the life back in his voice. "I'll make sure I'm ready."

Jeremy wasn't sure why he felt almost happy. Tyler had managed to move Vicki to the back of his thoughts for now. It was probably because he had something else to focus on.

After their parents had died the therapist had told he and Elena that focus is important. Stay busy.

Jeremy was going to do just that. He went up to his room, going through his drawers, looking for what to wear. He should probably dress in something nice for Tyler.

Finally he settled on a pair of jeans and a forest green sweater. He looked in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out. It might be silly, but he hoped Tyler would find it a good look.

When had the two of them become so close anyway?

ooOoo

Tyler and Jeremy have a nice lunch outing in the next chapter, but just as friends. You will see them becoming better friends though. Remember that Vicki just passed.

Thank you to all my readers. Let me know what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Jeremy would never have imagined riding in the passenger seat of Tyler's car. What other student at their school could say this, that they had ridden in Tyler Lockwood's vehicle?

His heart fell suddenly as he thought about what other student could say it- the one who was gone.

Tyler didn't fail to notice the sudden look of grief in his friend's features.

"You okay Jeremy?"

"Yeah," Jeremy lied with a sniff. "I'm just... "

Vicki had probably sat in this very seat where Jeremy was sitting now, and that did it. Jeremy put his hands over his eyes to hide his tears, choking over a sniffle.

Tyler floored the break, pulling onto the shoulder just as the floodgates burst open.

"I'm sorry Tyler," Jeremy sobbed into his hands. "I really am sorry."

"Don't do that," Tyler chided gently. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Its okay to show emotion Jer. "

The nickname jolted something in Jeremy's brain, and he looked up slowly from his hands, eyes meeting Tyler's brown ones, filled with nothing except understanding and patience.

Tyler felt his chest tighten painfully at the sight of Jeremy so broken, cheeks soaked in the wetness of tears. Tyler didn't know why it made him feel so sad. He felt a single tear slide down his own face.

"I know its not easy Jer," Tyler spoke heavily, another tear falling. "Its not easy for me either. I blame myself!"

Tyler looked away with a jerk of his head. Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tyler blamed himself for what?

"Tyler you're not to blame," Jeremy said fiercely.

"Yes I am," Tyler insisted. "I'm the one who chased her off from the party that night. If it hadn't been for that maybe I could have protected her. I didn't deserve her Jeremy. I don't deserve anybody. I treat everybody like shit, including you."

Tyler felt a hand gently grip his shoulder.

"Ty listen to me. I forgive you, okay? You have to forgive yourself. Vicki wouldn't have wanted you to do this. You're not to blame. I am... "

Jeremy moved his hand from Tyler's shoulder. No more tears would come just now, but that didn't mean he wasn't dying inside.

"I stood there and watched it happen Tyler. I was so helpless. I couldn't stop it. I stood there and watch her die!"

Somehow he was crying again. He couldn't help it. This had all happened so quickly. Maybe his asking Tyler to hang out was a bad idea.

"Jeremy please don't blame yourself," Tyler said gently. "This won't help anything. We need to stop doing this to ourselves. I do it too. The fact is Jer, nothing will bring her back. We can't live life this way, and she wouldn't want us too. For her sake Jeremy... "

Tyler hand was on his arm, those brown eyes gazing into his soul surprisingly softly.

"For her sake," he repeated. "Stop."

Somehow it had stopped. Tyler had calmed him, and seemed to have calmed himself in the process. They were fine again.

ooOoo

A few eyes turned on them when they walked into the grill. Bonnie looked merely curious. Caroline looked disbelieving. Jeremy couldn't help smiling a little in spite of himself. It was true that the people in Mystic Falls weren't accustomed to seeing them hang out, much less as friends.

Eyes were on them as they took an open booth in the back. Tyler gave Jeremy a little bit of an amused look.

"Everyone's staring," he pointed out with a snort.

"Well I guess they aren't used to seeing us together," Jeremy shrugged, his own smile in place.

Tyler kept smiling at him, eyes shining with genuine friendship. Jeremy couldn't deny he was happy to be here with Tyler. The bitter envy and hatred they'd once had between them seemed almost non-existent. How could so much change in just a few days?

Jeremy found himself skeptical now that he thought about it that way. He and Tyler had been bitter enemies not too long ago.

"You know Ty its strange," Jeremy spoke, looking over his menu.

"What is?"

Jeremy put his menu aside, eying Tyler a little strangely.

"How is it we can be such good friends now? We hated each other last week. I'm not saying this is a bad thing. I enjoy being around this new you, but it all feels so surreal."

"I think maybe we judged one another too quickly," Tyler pointed out reasonably. "That's all. We really never took the time to get to know one another. You're an alright guy Jeremy, now that I know you."

Okay that made sense. Jeremy found that his curiosity had been sufficiently sated, and actually managed a small smile.

"You're an alright guy too Tyler."

Yet as he said it something about those brown eyes seemed to hold him a little longer. It was a strange sensation. Jeremy wasn't sure what it was he was feeling.

Tyler wasn't looking away either. They were still holding one another's gaze until apparently Tyler decided it was awkward and looked away like nothing had happened.

"Sorry," Jeremy said, hoping he hadn't put his friend off.

"Its alright," Tyler replied, looking over his own menu. "Know what you're having yet?"

"Probably what I always have."

"Yeah you're right," Tyler agreed, setting his menu aside. "Not like this place has a wide assortment of choices."

Unknown to either of them a quiet observer was eavesdropping on their interactions from a few booths down. Wouldn't his employers pay big to know about this!? Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert!

He really needed to think about how he could milk this for all it was worth. Tyler Lockwood was the son of the mayor. He needed to consider all of his options.

Making a decision, the mystery observer reached into his pocket for his cell phone, his determined course already in mind.

ooOoo

You'll have to read and see. I appreciate your interest in this fic, and your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Tyler felt like he and Jeremy had really bonded over their lunch at the grill. He found he didn't dislike Jeremy so much after all. Maybe he even found him interesting and engaging to be around. He had a really nice smile, a smile that should make the very world come alive around him.

He'd noticed other things too, such as Jeremy's eyes, his laugh. Tyler knew what this felt like. Would that be so wrong? There was only one problem. He was Tyler Lockwood, son of the mayor, and heir to a great fortune. He had an image to maintain.

He felt so fake when he thought about it that way. He was a fake. He'd always said he didn't want to be like his father or mother, and yet wasn't he? He hadn't had the courage to be a real boyfriend to Vicki. Instead he had caved into what his parents wanted.

Why be fake? Why keep doing everything to please them? Tyler knew if he messed this up he could lose everything. He could lose the fortune he was set to inherent. His father expected a son that was obedient and lived up to the Lockwood golden standard.

Was that worth it to spend this life, his only life, being fake? What is money and prestige without love? Tyler didn't even know if Jeremy liked him back.

He turned into the familiar drive, having dropped Jeremy off at home earlier. Tyler really didn't like coming home to Lockwood Mansion, but he also wanted to catch an afternoon nap. It felt so much like being in prison sometimes where he was expected to dress and act a certain way.

Tyler stepped out of his car. A servant was waiting at the end of the drive. He would see to it that Tyler's car was properly parked in the right place. He was ready to hit the sheets of his nice bed and get some more shut eye. What he didn't expect was his mother waiting when he entered the foyer.

Carol Lockwood was wearing that livid, slightly dangerous look that indicated she had a lot to say. She folded her arms, turning that hard glare directly on Tyler.

"And where have you been."

"Out," Tyler replied, expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

His mother gave him a knowing smirk.

"Out with Jeremy Gilbert?"

Tyler hesitated, looking like he'd been caught at something before composing himself, managing to fix a defiant look in place.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "Why? Do you want to dictate my friends now too?"

"You will not speak to me that way," Carol huffed at him with a scowl. "Do you know just what you've caused? We got a call from an independent journalist earlier today with a very interesting story. He said you and Jeremy were dating."

"That's ridicilous," Tyler retorted with a snort. "We're just friends. Jeremy and I most certainly are not dating."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him, folding her arms.

"Since when are you friends?" she pressed.

"Since a few days ago when Vicki disappeared," Tyler sighed, knowing his mother expected some answer. "Do I need to remind you who she was with before that? That's right mom, me. I wasn't around to protect her because you said she was just common trash."

"Do not," Carol warned him, voice angry. "Do not blame this on me."

"Who should we blame?" Tyler exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his arms out. "I wanted her to be here at that party. You and dad didn't. Is stupid image worth more than my happiness mom? Is it?"

Carol was looking at him in disbelief, as though he were suddenly something nasty on the bottom of her shoe. He often got that look when he went against the Lockwood status quo, when he acted like some dirty commoner. He was sure that's how his parents saw it.

"We are concerned about your future Tyler," Carol began, swallowing down her anger. "You'll be the head of the family one day. You cannot continue to hang around with common filth like that Vicki... or Jeremy Gilbert."

Tyler's mouth dropped open slightly under her cold and hardened stare. He knew what she was about to say.

"Tyler for your own good," she said in a final tone, "I forbid you to see him."

"You forbid," he whispered in disbelief, looking at her like he didn't know who she was. "You forbid me?"

"Tyler," she warned.

"You won't forbid me from seeing anybody," Tyler went on, voice bitter. "You may run this house, but you do not run my life."

"You are a teenager," Carol shot at him. "I'd say I have a great deal of say in your affairs."

"Not anymore," Tyler told her in a low voice, looking away. "Because I'm tired of this shit. I'm tired of all of it. I'm tired of being told I'm not good enough. I'm even tired of being a Lockwood... "

He took a step toward the front door.

"You stop it right there Tyler!"

He heard her, but he just didn't care. No one deserved to come home to this. He was tired of feeling like his parents just didn't understand and didn't want to. He was Tyler, not Richard Lockwood. Tyler...

He reached the front door and put the hand on the knob when she spoke again.

"If you leave now," she said in near a whisper. "Do not come back. You won't be allowed on the premises... "

"You don't mean that," he muttered quietly.

"Yes I do," Carol replied, voice a little higher. "I deserve respect from you."

Tyler felt a rush of disgust, finally having the courage to turn the doorknob.

"When you respect me mother."

Then he stepped out and didn't look back.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I did not mean for this chapter to go in this direction by the way. My muse sometimes takes over I guess. Is this good so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Jeremy had been a jumbled mesh of emotions when Tyler had dropped him off earlier that afternoon. Somehow the pain of losing Vicki was less, but it was replaced by something almost equally strong, something Jeremy couldn't quite put his finger on. He only knew that part of him had felt a burn of loss, watching Tyler's car drive away.

Loss of what? It was all too confusing. Tyler shouldn't be his friend. This had to be because of Vicki. In two weeks they'd probably be back to hating each other. Everyone in town knew what the Lockwoods were like. Tyler would go back to being his snobby, arrogant self. There was no way this could last.

Jeremy would soon be surprised at how wrong he was. The burn of Vicki's loss was still fresh, and as he let himself revisit her last moments of life it was like a wound re-opening. The tears didn't come though as he plopped down onto his bed. He really had no tears left.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts, a very gentle tap. It was probably his sister.

"Its open," he spoke.

The door creaked open and sure enough, there stood Elena, looking at him surprisingly softly. When was the last time she had looked at him without annoyance or judgment? He supposed that was partly his fault with all the drugs.

"You holding up okay?"

Jeremy didn't know why he felt a rush of bitterness, or why he actually smirked, feeling insult at her kindness.

"You decide to be nice to me now?" he asked in snide disbelief. "Now that I've lost yet someone else?"

"Jeremy... "

"What was Vicki to you huh!?" he demanded, voice rising in anger. "This won't hardly mean a thing to you! I have your boyfriend to thank, and what?"

Jeremy snorted, part of him knowing this wouldn't do any good, but feeding into his anger was taking away the pain.

"Jeremy I'm sorry!" Elena blurted, expression still sad, eyes swimming with the beginning of tears.

Jeremy saw the tears beginning in her eyes. Anger turned to guilt and another rush of sadness.

"Forgive me," he whispered, looking away from her. "Can you just... "

He inhaled for breath. He knew his next words would hurt her too, but he couldn't be responsible for what his messed up emotions might make him say if she stayed.

"Can you just leave me alone?"

He didn't look at her, hearing her sharp inhale for breath, knowing his words at hurt her.

"That's fine," she managed, voice hinted with betrayal and anger. "Yeah... "

The door slammed closed a little harder than she'd probably intended. Jeremy felt another rush of all kinds of emotions he couldn't explain, jumbled all together into something he couldn't give words to. Was it anger, grief, or just pure emotion?

He had lay there absorbed in his emotional high for scarcely five minutes when another knock sounded at his door, not nearly as gentle this time.

"I told you to go away!"

"Don't snap at me like that!" Elena retorted through the door. "Thought you'd want to know Tyler is here, and he doesn't look happy... "

Jeremy was instantly curious. What was Tyler doing back so soon? Elena had said he didn't look happy. Something told him that he was about to get yet more bad news. How much more could he take?


End file.
